


LAST FIRST KISS!

by onekyne



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekyne/pseuds/onekyne
Summary: In which Sunghoon is the first human Jiwon has seen in weeks and it makes him very open to making out in the middle of a forest.





	LAST FIRST KISS!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in private for my sister, but I decided to publish it. Prompt taken from the OTP Prompt generator!

Tiny, quick steps, eyes glued onto the ground to not slip  _ again _ . No one told him being clumsy would become that deadly one day. He could hear them murmuring behind him, but honestly, he wasn’t even scared anymore. Everything he wanted was going home, returning, waking up from a bad dream. So he mumbled insults beneath his heavy breath as he start moving faster, as if the rotten ones would understand him. If Yoonji would still be there, she’d probably say something along the lines of  _ finally Sunghoon’s surrounded by people more stupid than him _ , teasingly, but she wasn’t, and so Sunghoon had to think stuff like that himself.  _ A bit faster _ , he scolded himself, his legs however not following this crucial advice, even if he knew how important it was - he was sick of running away, he was tired of them being on his heels right when he found a place to sleep, every damn time. 

Sometimes he thought about just turning around and running right into their arms, just like that. It would’ve finally be over. But, and here’s the but, Kang Sunghoon wasn’t someone to give up. At least that’s what he told himself was the reason - being to scared to give up (because it would certainly hurt) just didn’t sound as powerful. And just when he was deep in his thoughts, it happened - a twig, a wrong step, not focusing for one moment and Sunghoon felt his knees hitting the ground, and his hands immediately started shaking. It was over. This was the end; and he didn’t even have any prayers left, or any fancy last words (not that anyone would hear them, anyways). This was not how he imagined to die, but now he had to accept it. He closed his eyes - without even checking if he could not still stand up and run away, because, he had to admit it, he was a little bit dramatic - and waited for them to grab him, to rip him apart and dig their rotten teeth into his flesh. Except they didn’t, and Sunghoon heard something sharp cutting through them like butter. He furrowed his eyebrows, still not daring to turn around, when he heard a voice, rough and sugary sweet at the same time.

“Why the fuck are you kneeling down when those bastards are after you?” the voice’s owner seemed to be both angry and confused, his tone almost having a sulky tendency to it. Even swearing didn’t change how charming he sounded, and Sunghoon couldn’t resist turning around any longer - only to be disappointed. Short, tan, unkempt eyebrows and hair standing in wild streaks, his bunny teeth exposed when his mouth opened, eyeing Sunghoon. And that had to be the only really charming point about the other, apart from his voice - those piercing black eyes, a determined expression in it that might be able to move mountains, still shimmering youthful even if he had to be about Sunghoon’s age. 

“I was…” he slowly stood up, trying to find the right words, “I was taking a break. You know, enjoying the view,” Sunghoon started pointing around the woods frantically, making the other shake his head, furrowing those wild eyebrows, before he started taking steps towards Sunghoon, not stopping ever, as if personal space wasn’t a thing. And then he felt his lips. A lot softer than he expected, tasting like blood, but also like vanilla - a strange combination. His first instinct was pushing away the other, but somehow he didn’t. Slowly, one of his hands grabbed the other’s, forcing him to wrap his arm around Sunghoon, pulling him closer. It was surreal, really - he had never heard of someone just making out with a stranger in a forest. But then again, zombies chasing after you was surreal as well, and the stranger wasn’t a bad kisser - on the contrary; he was  _ amazing. _

But then he pulled away. Heaven dropped Sunghoon, just like that, and he could feel the hard ground beneath his feet, he could feel the chilly woods surrounding them. The magic was gone, and it did, in fact,  _ not _ please him. First the stranger kissed him without consent - and now he stopped kissing him without consent?

“Do you think you can just do whatever?” Sunghoon crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. “I have a say in which hairy man can kiss m-” and then he kissed him again, leaving a weird feeling of satisfaction as he felt the vanilla lips on his again. But this time, Sunghoon didn’t want the other to be in control - so he pushed him away with all his might, only doing so much that the two of them were merely an inch apart, looking each other in the eyes directly.

“We’re in the middle of the end of the world and you got the nerve to complain about the fact I didn’t tweeze my eyebrows in a while?” the other had to laugh, his - somehow adorable, Sunghoon had to admit it - bunny teeth being revealed once more. Their noses almost touched, and when squinting at them, he noticed that the other had a nose Sunghoon could only dream of. Tiny, perfectly swung,  _ cute _ . How did someone like him deserve a nose like that and Sunghoon was cursed with something horrendous? “I like that mindset.” the voice brought Sunghoon back into reality, once again meeting the other’s gaze.

“I saved your life. You owed me a kiss, isn’t that how it is in fairy tales?” and with that, he pulled away, continuing to walk. “I’d suggest we keep going now, else we’ll have the next wave of them at our heels in no time.” Without hesitation, Sunghoon followed. He knew the other was right.

“You’re a badly casted actor for a fairytale, though. Princes are supposed to be gorgeous. I’d definitely let a gorgeous prince kiss me, but you - not so much.” the other replied with a snort, half indignant, half amused.

“I didn’t kiss you because you’re so fucking sexy, either. It’s because you don’t smell of decay, Blondie. Don’t let it get to your head, it’s big enough already.” Sunghoon gasped.

“Who are you calling a bighead? You better be careful, or- or- whatever, bunny bitch, I’m heading in the opposite direction now, I don’t even need you!” He bit his lip immediately after, knowing that this was a rather, no, absolutely bad idea, but the words were out and he wouldn’t take them back. No. He wouldn’t do anything to please the other anymore.

“Bunny Bitch?” he raised an eyebrow, grabbing Sunghoon’s hand. “Listen, my name is Jiwon, and I won’t let you kill yourself like that. You don’t seem to be the brightest, I figured, so just try not to die, alright? We’re an ally now.” For the first time, the stranger - Jiwon - smiled at him honestly, his face lightening up in a way that made Sunghoon’s heart hurt, realising how the other, in fact was  _ very _ handsome.

“An ally? Why do you keep deciding stuff for me, I-”

“Because I don’t want to lose you,” Jiwon’s expression suddenly changed from amused to dead serious, sadness shimmering in his beautiful eyes. “You’re the first human I’ve seen in about two weeks, and I’m not letting you go,” he now intertwined his slim fingers with Sunghoon’s. “I can’t risk losing someone else. I used to hate people, but I don’t want to be alone in  _ this _ .” He bit his lower lip, then avoiding Sunghoon’s gaze and continuing to walk through the woods.

Sunghoon smiled slightly, wiping away the tears involuntarily streaming down his pale face thinking about Jiwon. The memories were still so clear in his mind, as if it just happened, and not almost six months ago.  _ He didn’t want to risk losing me _ , it was echoing in his mind, only making him shake harder, the tears becoming unstoppable. Slowly, Sunghoon closed his eyes, giving him a last kiss onto his still warm lips, a knife in his hands, clenching it so tightly that his palm burned. The last six months, Jiwon had been by his side, day and night, and that one kiss they shared back then turned into feelings so strong Sunghoon sometimes thought it would tear him apart. Jiwon became the first thing he thought about in the morning, and sneaking up into the other’s warm arms at night became the only thing he looked forward to.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you like you did.” At least, and he tried to tell himself that repeatedly, he was making sure Jiwon wouldn’t become like  _ them _ now. It’s what he wanted, they talked about that a million times when they weren’t able to fall asleep. And when his knife met Jiwon’s forehead, crushing into his skull, making a sound that Sunghoon would never forget, he even managed to smile a bit, knowing that his love was finally able to  _ rest _ . And he also knew it wouldn’t take long for them to meet again.  _ Hold on, Jiwon, please wait for me up there _ . He held him. He held his boyfriend turned zombie turned corpse for so long, stroking through his pitch black hair, fingers heavily shivering, tears now flowing freely.  _ Please wait for me. _


End file.
